


Bertemu dalam Mimpi

by milkflavour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KenHina Week, M/M, Songfic, Texting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkflavour/pseuds/milkflavour
Summary: Jarak memisahkan mereka yang saling merindu. Apa mereka bisa bertemu lebih dari sekadar dalam mimpi?Kenhina Week Day 7: Free Day (Dream).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	Bertemu dalam Mimpi

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Nisa di sini :)
> 
> Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya RAN, Dekat di Hati. [Dekat di Hati](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07Dn-KDS-ag)  
> Ketika aku dengar lagu ini, aku langsung berpikir: "this song screams Kenhina."
> 
> Ini fic pertamaku yang dipublikasikan, aku yakin masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini, tapi aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian bisa menikmati fic ini walau cuma sedikit. Enjoy!

_Dering telefonku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari_

_Kau bercerita semalam kita bertemu dalam mimpi_

.

Kenma mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan sapuan sinar mentari menelusup melewati jendela kamarnya, mengusap lembut kedua bola matanya yang masih tertutup.

Pagi kembali datang. Kenma membuka matanya.

Tidak seperti pagi-pagi lainnya, pagi ini Kenma terbangun dengan sesuatu yang lembut menyelimuti dadanya, melingkupi hatinya.

Masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Kenma menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Di benaknya terbayang wajah kekasihnya yang mengisi bunga tidurnya semalam, Shouyou.

Senyumannya yang penuh kehangatan, sentuhannya yang dipenuhi kelembutan, serta tawanya yang membawa Kenma ke angan-angan. Ah, Kenma rindu sekali pada Shouyou. Bertemu dalam mimpi saja tidak cukup.

Kenma meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya, tak sabar untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada pemilik hatinya. Namun belum sempat ia membuka kunci ponselnya, muncul notifikasi dari orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kenma tersenyum. Shouyou.

.

_Entah mengapa aku merasakan hadirmu di sini_

_Tawa candamu menghibur saatku sendiri_

_._

**sunshine baby**

>> good morning, kenma! :D

>> udah bangun belum???

Good morning, Shouyou. <<

Iya, aku udah bangun kok:) <<

**sunshine baby**

>> [photo received]

Shouyou mengirimkan sebuah selfie. Kenma menyimpulkan bahwa Shouyou sedang berbaring menelungkup di tempat tidur. Terlihat wajah Shouyou yang masih mengantuk dan rambut jingganya mencuat ke segala arah, lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Separuh wajahnya terbenam di bantal, namun Kenma bisa melihat bahwa di balik bantal, Shouyou tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Ya ampun. Kenapa pacarnya ini manis sekali sih? Kenma beruntung sekali bisa melihat wajah imut Shouyou yang baru bangun tidur. Lihat pipinya itu, bulat sekali. Memangnya Shouyou itu hamster? Kenma jadi ingin mencium pipi Shouyou.

Shouyou. <<

**sunshine baby**

>> ya???

Masih pagi. Boleh ditahan dulu gemesnya nggak? <<

**sunshine baby**

>> ehehehe <33

>> oh iya tau nggak??

>> semalem aku mimpi kita nge-date ke Disneyland lho <3

>> aku udah kangen banget sama kenma, jadi kebawa mimpi

Pas banget, aku juga mimpiin kamu :) <<

**sunshine baby**

>>SERIUS???

>>AAAAAAA

>>kamu mimpinya apa, kenma?

Hmm apa ya? Ada deh. <<

**sunshine baby**

>> ish kenma!! :T

.

_Aku di sini dan kau di sana_

_Hanya berjumpa via suara_

_Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa_

.

Jari jemari Kema berhenti bergerak di atas ponsel layar sentuhnya. Ia membaca kembali pesan Shouyou yang bermimpi mereka berkencan di Disneyland. Kenma sangat, sangat menginginkan mimpi Shouyou jadi kenyataan. Sudah dua bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Layaknya remaja pada umumnya yang sedang dimabuk asmara, Kenma mengakui bahwa ia ingin sekali bertemu Shouyou. Sayangnya, tidak seperti pasangan lain, mereka tidak bisa langsung bertemu jika rindu, tidak bisa bermanja jika datang akhir minggu. Memang berat, tapi Kenma rela menjalaninya demi bisa tetap bersama Shouyou. Kenma akhirnya memberanikan diri menyuarakan pikirannya.

Shouyou. <<

Mau nggak kalau kita ke Disneyland beneran? <<

Hari Jumat depan ‘kan libur, kamu bisa nginep di rumah aku. Gimana? <<

**sunshine baby**

>> KENMA

Ya, Shouyou? <<

**sunshine baby**

>> sebenernya aku nggak mimpi kita ke Disneyland semalem

>> itu cuma kode aja biar kamu ngajakin aku nge-date hehe

Kenma mengerucutkan bibirnya membaca pesan Shouyou yang ternyata sudah berbohong pada dirinya. Jadi Shouyou tidak benar-benar memimpikan dirinya semalam?

**sunshine baby**

>>kenma??

>>kamu marah ya? :(

Ah, mana bisa Kenma marah pada pacarnya yang manis ini. Mau Shouyou bohong seribu kali pun, Kenma akan tetap sayang padanya, tetap akan memujanya. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya menggoda Shouyou sedikit.

Iya. <<

Aku marah. <<

**sunshine baby**

>> KENMA T__T

>> jangan marah dong

>> walaupun aku bohong mimpiin kamu tapi kangennya beneran T__T

>> jangan marah, nanti kita gak ketemu trus aku makin kangen

>> gimana dong kalau gitu?

Ya nanti aku tanggung jawab. <<

Aku datengin kamunya. <<

**sunshine baby**

>>ehehhehee gak marah ya <3

>>iya aku mau kenma minggu depan aku ke tempat kamu, ya! :D

Iya, Shouyou. <<

Aku tunggu. <<

**sunshine baby**

>> siiip!

>> kenmaaa udah dulu ya?

>> aku udah hampir telat

>> nanti kita chat lagi pas makan siang sambil omongin rencana minggu depan

Oke. <<

Have a nice day, baby :) <<

**sunshine baby**

>> you too, kenma!! <3

.

_Meski kau kini jauh di sana_

_Kita memandang langit yang sama_

_Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati_

.

Kenma meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantalnya dan mengerang ke dalam bantalnya. Kenma senang sekali. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu Shouyou minggu depan. Kenma berguling, kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit-langit kamar. Dia bisa merasakan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Pastinya, senyuman itu tidak akan hilang hingga nanti ia sampai di sekolah, dan Kuroo akan menggodanya sepanjang jalan. Ah, tapi peduli amat sama Kuroo. Hal yang penting adalah kencan bersama Shouyou. Kenma bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kini dipenuhi semangat. Ia mendengar ibunya memanggilnya untuk segera sarapan dari lantai bawah. Kenma menyahuti, dan ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

**Author's Note:**

> let's cry about kenhina together on [twitter](twitter.com/nysac_)


End file.
